1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting module and a vehicle lamp. More specifically, the present invention relates to a technique for preventing generation of glare light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some light emitting modules employ a semiconductor light emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED) as a light source (see, e.g., JP-A-2005-032661). Such a light emitting module is provided, for example, in a vehicle lamp in which a light emitted from a light source is irradiated as irradiation light via a projection lens.
Such a light emitting module includes a semiconductor light emitting element disposed on a board, and a pair of positive and negative plane-shaped electrode portions coupled to the semiconductor light emitting element via a conductive pattern, whereby the semiconductor light emitting element is supplied with electric power via the plane-shaped electrode portions and the conductive pattern to emit light.
However, a part of the light emitted from the semiconductor light emitting element is reflected by the plane-shaped electrode portions, and the light thus reflected is irradiated via the projection lens.
The light reflected by the plane-shaped electrode portions and irradiated via the projection lens is projected above a cutoff line of an irradiation pattern of the irradiation light. Thus, glare light is generated.